


The First Time

by gijane7702



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Post-Endgame, i know you're not surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702
Summary: After a night of fun and drinking, Kathryn and Chakotay take the next step ...
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 24
Kudos: 81





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiaCooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCooper/gifts).



> Thanks, as always, to the amazing coffeeblack75, for the beta
> 
> Thanks to cnroth and Curator for help on my descriptors
> 
> For MiaCooper, for creating the beautiful manip this is based on

“Where are we going, Cha-ko-tay?” Kathryn whispered loudly, pronouncing her words slowly and his name phonetically so she didn’t slur them. They were dressed to the nines walking hand in hand down a silent, deserted corridor of what was once the Mills Building in downtown San Francisco but was now the Andorian Embassy.

“Away from all the boring people,” he replied, glaring at a rolling table that was slightly blocking their way. Since he was buzzed, he overcompensated with his kick and it rebounded off the wall, blocking them even more than it originally had.

“Shh ...” Kathryn shushed him, navigating them around the table as if it were a major obstruction. “Don’t want any borings to know we sneaked away.”

“I think it’s ‘snuck’ away,” Chakotay laughed. Since he wasn’t looking forward, he didn’t see she had come to a sudden stop, and he bounced off her back. He’d been looking behind him, glaring at the offending table as if it had caused all the ruckus and not him. Grabbing her waist so she didn’t fall over, Chakotay grunted out an apology.

Kathryn spun around as gracefully as a ballerina performing a pirouette, an incredible feat since she was buzzed as well. She was also dressed in a formal ball gown and ten-centimeter-high platform heels. Now eye level with him courtesy of her heels, she whispered, “Hello,” while reaching out a finger to trace the lines of his tattoo. 

Since his hands had automatically fallen to her hips to steady her, Chakotay pulled her towards him so that their bodies were just flush with one another. Tilting his head down slightly, he grinned dimples-deep at her and replied hello back. 

“You’re so pretty,” Kathryn said, eliciting a deep chuckle from him as her fingers danced lightly across his forehead. 

“You’re drunk, Admiral,” he replied. 

“So are you, Captain!” she yelped. “At least I didn’t lose a fight with a table.”

Chakotay snorted with laughter loudly, causing her to start giggling. They collapsed into each other’s arms, both hysterical.

This was the seventh and final ball of what was now referred to as Earth’s Holiday Season. They were both punch-drunk on all the fanfare and pageantry of it all. Kathryn and Chakotay figured since they were heading off to Indiana tomorrow for Winter Break, they decided to let loose, tippling too much in the Andorian Ale.

By the fifth ball of the season, Kathryn had grown weary and annoyed trying to keep her dress uniform jacket pristine white. Since the balls weren’t technically official Starfleet functions, uniforms weren’t compulsory. So, for the one hosted by the Vulcans at their compound, she arrived in a form-fitting green sheath dress slit up to the knee with an elaborately embroidered bolero jacket for modesty. Killer heels, make-up, a half up, half down hairdo, and jewelry completed her ensemble. 

Kathryn had taken her aide Decan as an escort, since Chakotay had been teaching his Introduction To Nighttime Tactics class. After losing control of said class when the first holo-images and vids of Kathryn in that dress appeared on the news feeds during a break, Chakotay had reined them in with a pop quiz. He’d barely kept his own jaw from dropping to the floor when he took in the images while the cadets took their quiz. 

Kathryn had been embarrassed the next morning at their standing coffee date, as almost everyone on campus gave them — no, her — a double take. Although perfectly coiffed and dressed in her pressed admiral’s uniform, narey a sparkle in sight, the images from the night before would not be soon forgotten.

For the Andorian ball, she wore her now-shoulder-blade length hair loose and curled. Dressed in a shimmering waterfall of teal silk and chiffon, the strapless gown floated around her like an aura whenever she moved. Make-up and the dress made her blue eyes seem even bluer. The ten-centimeter-high heels were formidable, but no competition for the fantastic gold necklace of aquamarines that encircled her neck. 

It was all on loan from the dressmaker, a young Bajoran related to Tal Celes, who was studying in Paris. Through his cousin, he had contacted Kathryn’s office with an offer of a dress in exchange for free publicity. And he got it. If the Vulcan green dress had made the news vids in under ten minutes, the Andorian blue dress did it under five. 

Of course, Chakotay, escorting her, had helped. He looked devastatingly handsome with his broad shoulders filling out his black tuxedo jacket nicely. The vest emphasized his newly slimmed-down waist, courtesy of daily boxing workouts before classes. A pristine white dress shirt highlighted his sunkissed bronze skin, with a bow tie and leather dress shoes completing his attire. The paps had gone insane when Kathryn and Chakotay had stepped out of their hired hover car together, both dressed in civilian formalwear. 

The senior staff, especially Kathryn, had become the darlings of the press corps from the minute they had transported down to Starfleet Headquarters after docking _Voyager_ at McKinley Station. During debriefings, the journos had been tipped off about the rumors that had flown about on _Voyager_ about the command team.

The population of the three quadrants had been disappointed that Chakotay was dating the liberated Borg drone formally known as Seven of Nine, instead of his courageous captain. Before the end of debriefings, two months after they had made it home, he and Seven had amicably broken up, citing irreconcilable differences. Chakotay had visited Kathryn in Indiana for a bit, but had spent most of his six months of leave on Trebus with his mother and sister. 

They had communicated as often as possible, given his home planet’s distance from Earth. But it wasn’t until Chakotay ran into Kathryn on his way to class on the first day of the autumn semester that they saw each other in person for the first time in months. They were desperate to catch up, but he had to dash off to class. There was the promise of a coffee date before they parted. 

Chakotay contacted Decan and the date was set. That coffee date had led to another, then to lunches, then eventually to dinners. Three months later, rumors about them were flying about again, but neither would confirm or deny. 

Starfleet Headquarters had approved, the difference in their ranks be damned. The positive news was a step in the right direction to rebuilding the Federation’s tattered image after such a long and devastating war. No one but their families and closest friends was quite sure of exactly what Kathryn and Chakotay’s current relationship status was, and no one was telling. It was none of anyone’s business but their own. 

At first, they were just re-solidifying their friendship. The last year in the Delta Quadrant had taken its toll on them, his “mutiny” and her relationship with Jaffen on Quarra in particular. They had been fine command-wise, but the friendship had suffered. 

When Kathryn had discovered Chakotay was dating Seven, she hadn't been pleased, but she was more disappointed as a friend than as a woman. She had been supportive to both he and Seven after their break up. Seven, in turn, was being very supportive of what could become between her former command team.

Lately, the sexually charged tension from the early years of their journey had returned whenever they touched, accidentally or on purpose. There were lingering looks. Their lunch and dinner dates were feeling more like actual romantic dates than friendly get-togethers. But even with protocol out of their way, both seemed hesitant to take the next step. But this night was different. The alcohol may have loosened them a little, but they were both aware of the desire in the other and they intuitively knew that this was the time to move on to the next phase of their relationship.

Kathryn’s fingers whispered from Chakotay’s forehead, down his aquiline nose, to his sculpted lips. He sucked in a breath when she murmured, “So kissable,” as she began to trace them, both of them watching every movement of her fingers.

“You can … if you want,” he suggested cautiously, bowing his head down a bit further. 

Kathryn looked up into his twinkling coffee brown eyes, her fingers now still on his lips. His gaze conveyed to her that he was part teasing, part serious, and completely hopeful.

She tilted her head up further and bumped his nose with hers. Chakotay took that as confirmation and tenderly brushed his lips over hers as her eyelids, then his, fluttered closed.

They both gasped as what felt like a surge of electricity coursed through them. They broke apart and each took a half step back and just looked at each other for a long moment, eyes wide. Then in unison, they stepped back towards one another and their mouths met in an ardent first kiss. 

Chakotay’s large hands came up to splay across either side of Kathryn’s face while she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him flush to her body. He moaned through their kiss as she moved her arms upward. Weaving her fingers through his hair, she held him in place as the kiss deepened. 

A door slammed closed at the end of the corridor, causing both of them to start. They broke apart again, panting. Kathryn’s cheeks were flushed and she was pleased to see the raw desire in his eyes. She couldn't resist gazing down his body and felt heat course through her at the sight of what looked to be the start of an impressive erection. Chakotay’s eyes followed her gaze and he let out a groan. He went to say something but the sound of two voices, both speaking Andorian, floated down the corridor. Instead, he laughed as her eyes went wide and panicky. 

Spotting a slightly ajar door, he grabbed her hand and whispered, “Follow me, baby.” Kathryn raised an eyebrow at the endearment but allowed him to lead her out of the corridor and into what turned out to be a library. Chakotay quietly closed the door just in time as the two Andorians passed by. He turned around and leaned back against the door, chuckling, “That was close.”

“Baby?” she queried, standing in the middle of the room with her head tilted and one hand planted on her cocked hip. It was the stance he had seen when she was dealing with one hostile alien or another — or Harry and Tom’s antics — while they had been on _Voyager._ Luckily for him, there was an amused thread woven through her voice. “Do I look like a ‘baby’ to you, Chakotay?”

“No, you most certainly do not,” he growled. Pushing himself off the door, he stalked towards her. Kathryn bit her lip in anticipation, her annoyance gone. He was a wolf coming for his prey … and she was going to enjoy every moment of being devoured. Her breath hitched when he shucked off his jacket and tossed it onto an olive-colored couch situated under a large bay window. 

Chakotay stopped about a meter from her and began removing his cufflinks and bowtie. He dropped them in a trouser pocket and rolled up his shirtsleeves, revealing very nicely toned forearms. “How about ‘sweetheart’?”

She wrinkled her nose slightly. “Better … but still no.”

He chuckled as he continued his advance towards her. She was giggling more at his reaction than anything when he stepped into her space and wrapped an arm around her waist. Pulling her close, they kissed passionately while he backed her up towards the couch. He let go of her for a brief moment to lie down, stretching himself out on the couch, then tugged her towards him. Kathryn went willingly.

Chakotay laid pressed up to the back of the couch with Kathryn on her side facing him. The majority of her ball gown trailed over the edge of the cushions and sprawled out on the floor in streams of various shades of blue. Except for the top layer of chiffon, which Chakotay picked up and rubbed appreciatively between his fingers while the other held onto her waist. “What about ‘dearest’?” he asked, seriously thinking about it. 

“You sound like Neelix now,” Kathryn deadpanned. She then threw her head back, her hair cascading over the side of the couch, and laughed deeply and loudly before remembering where they were. She had to throw her hands over her mouth to stifle her amusement at the look of horror on his face. 

After a long moment, he finally grinned, dimples on full display. She removed her hands from her lips, still giggling slightly, and looked up at his face. Since it was very early morning and Chakotay had not shaved since the morning prior, he had a very nice five o’clock shadow. Kathryn wasn’t used to him being unkempt, since he’d always been clean-shaven when on duty. She ran a hand over his stubble, revelling in the texture of the uneven hairs on his cheeks and chin. He remained still while she explored and when she was done he bent his head downward. She met him half-way and they exchanged an enthusiastic but loving kiss. 

When it ended, Chakotay’s lips didn’t leave her skin. They travelled across her jawline to her ear. His breath tickled, causing her to giggle. Kathryn could feel his smile as he continued down her neck, sucking and licking. She ran her fingers through his hair so he couldn’t let up, moaning her appreciation. When he got to her breasts, practically spilling out of her gown due to her heaving breaths, he stopped and looked up at her. 

“Kathryn,” he whispered, his lips hovering over the tops of her mounds. 

“Chakotay,” she groaned, pulling him back to her. Planting a quick kiss on his lips, she told him, “If my dress comes off—”

“—There’s no going back.”

“And we can't do that —” she paused. His face fell. Kathryn tilted his chin back up and gave him another quick kiss. “— here,” she finished, plunging her hand down the front of her gown. 

His frown turned to a grin, but his look turned perplexed as she fished around in her bodice. She finally pulled her hand back out. Opening her palm, she showed him what she had been looking for: her communicator. Chakotay let out a shout of laughter that Kathryn shushed as she activated the device. “Janeway to Transporter Station One.” 

_“Good eve— morning, Admiral,”_ came the practically immediate reply. _“Go ahead.”_

“I need a site-to-site transport from the Andorian Embassy to my townhouse for two. Lock onto my biosigns for me and my communicator signal for the other person,” she ordered, placing it on Chakotay’s vest, while he reached over and grabbed his jacket. 

_“Give me a moment, please, Admiral. I have to inform the Embassy of the transport.”_ After a minute, the transporter chief said, _“I have a lock on both signals … energizing now.”_ They rematerialized on the sidewalk in front of her townhouse. _“Transport complete. Have a good morning, Admiral.”_

Kathryn took Chakotay’s hand and led him up the walkway to the front door. While keying in her entry code, she began giggling as he stepped up behind her and rubbed his erection up against her bottom. “You’re still hard?” she asked in amazement as she opened the door. 

“I’m _always_ aroused when I’m around you,” he told her as he hustled them across the threshold and slammed the door shut. “But, this time, he knows he’s going to _finally_ achieve his goal … and he’s _very, very_ eager to do so.”

Kathryn whirled around, pushing him up against the door as she kissed him. Knowing there was nothing stopping them now, Chakotay dropped his jacket in the entryway and began backing her up towards the living room, never breaking their kiss. Since he had been to her townhouse several times, he knew exactly where he was heading. 

She stopped him in the living room and called for full illumination. At his raised eyebrow, she turned around so that her back was to him and said, “The dress comes off and immediately gets hung up.” She nodded at a rolling dress rack tucked into the corner of the room. “I don’t want such an amazing creation ruined.”

Chakotay nodded his agreement as he unzipped the gown with shaky hands. He sucked in his breath as smooth alabaster skin was slowly revealed as the zipper parted. Kathryn turned slightly and placed a hand on his arm for balance as she stepped out of the dress. 

She smirked when he swore at what little she was wearing underneath was revealed. In her black lace strapless bra and barely there matching thong, she sauntered over to the rack and hung up the gown. Kicking off her heels, she smiled to herself before turning back around.

The sight of him was absolutely delicious. The white dress shirt showed off his muscled forearms, and since the suit was tailored to him, there was no hiding the large bulge in his trousers. Kathryn arched an eyebrow at it then began walking towards her bedroom. She crooked a finger at him to follow over her shoulder, giggling as he chased her down the corridor. 

Throwing herself on her bed, she rolled over and watched with great interest as Chakotay began to undress. He caught her looking as he began to unbutton his vest, and made a show of it for her. His shirt was slowly removed, finally exposing his newly muscular abdomen. Kathryn moaned at the sight of the six-pack. 

With a smile chasing across his lips, he unhurriedly unbuckled his belt. He toed off his shoes and removed his socks. When Chakotay’s hands reached for his trouser fastener, she licked her lips in anticipation. 

“Take off your bra,” he said in a commanding tone when he caught her actions. Kathryn’s eyes widened in surprise but she immediately decided she liked him taking charge. She got to her knees then reached behind to unclasp her bra. 

She held it to her breasts, not unveiling them, telling him, “Come here.”

He popped the fastener and unzipped his trousers while he walked over to her. When he stood in front of her, Kathryn dropped the bra, reached out, and pushed his trousers off his hips, both watching as they hit the floor. Now, he was just in his black boxer briefs and she in her thong. 

She rubbed her hand up and down his erection. At the same time he leaned down and pinched her nipples hard. Kathryn yelped in surprise, taking her hands off of him. 

Chakotay tilted her chin up and told her, “In the bedroom, I give the commands.” He grinned when she smirked, then ordered, “Lay down and take off that scrap of lace you’re calling underwear.” He laughed outright as she scrambled to comply. 

Chakotay looked down at her, completely naked, save for the aquamarine necklace, then joined her on the bed. He gently traced a finger from her forehead and down her nose. He grinned when she nipped at it as it passed over her lips. He kept tracing down her neck to her collar bone, where his tongue replaced his finger. Kathryn moaned her approval, raking a hand through his hair. 

He moved himself over her, travelling lips down to her breasts. Chakotay paid homage to each of them, telling her how beautiful they and she were, as she writhed in ecstasy beneath him. After a long while, he shifted his body downward, between her legs, and lifted her feet up on his shoulders. Kathryn was already swearing her praises of him even before he drew his head to the apex of her thighs. 

Just looking at her, he could tell she was already soaking wet. All she needed was a little push over the edge. He looked up at her to see that she was watching with anticipation, so he plunged right in. She arched her back and screamed her release almost immediately but he kept on licking, riding out her wave of pleasure. 

When Kathryn collapsed back onto the bed, Chakotay got to his knees, still between her legs and said, “Honey.” Her eyes were closed, but he knew she was confused because her nose scrunched up. “Honey, open your eyes,” he commanded. 

When she opened her eyes, he stood and shucked off his underwear. Kathryn sat up and reached for his jutting erection. Chaoktay cocked an eyebrow and burst out laughing at her when she stopped herself and asked him breathlessly, “Please, may I suck you off?”

He leaned down and pushed her back onto the mattress. “Not right now, honey,” he told her as he crawled up between her splayed legs. “Next time. Right now, I’m going to fuck you senseless.”

Kathryn opened her arms to him and he laid gently down on top of her, embracing her. She hugged him back, planted a kiss on his temple, then said into his ear, “Time to get to work, my warrior.”

Chakotay propped himself up on his hands and grinned down at her. He aligned his hips with hers and rubbed himself against her entrance. She grabbed his behind and made several attempts to move him along. When she huffed her annoyance, he finally entered her willing body slowly centimeter by centimeter. They locked eyes as he worked his way in. 

Eventually, he was buried to the hilt and began thrusting, all while never breaking eye contact. He had imagined that their first time would be frantic and hurried. In reality, it was slow and tender. Neither was in any sort of rush. After all this time, after all those years, they were finally together. Dropping to his elbows, Chakotay and Kathryn kissed lazily and lovingly as he gently pumped in and out of her. 

In due time, almost in sync, their needs changed. Kathryn grabbed his behind and pushed him deeper into her. Chakotay understood and picked up his pace. Their movements became feverish and hurried as both strained for their orgasms. Sweaty bodies slapped against one another and cries of pleasure filled the air. 

Soon, she spiralled out of control, screaming his name as her second climax took hold. He ground his teeth trying to hold on as her inner muscles clenched him tight, but he lost the battle. Chakotay came, pouring his essence into Kathryn’s waiting body as he bellowed her name.

Finally spent, he collapsed on top of her. Immediately, he began to move off of her so he didn't crush her, but she stopped him. They stayed in their embrace until he softened. Reluctantly, he withdrew from her and rolled over onto his back. 

They laid side by side on the bed, holding hands and breathing deeply, until Kathryn said, “Well … it’s a good thing we never did that in the Delta Quadrant.” 

At the bewildered expression that crossed his face, she added, “Cause I never would have gotten us home if I was getting that on a regular basis.” 

Chakotay burst out laughing. He rolled over and hugged her to him. Kissing her nose, he asked her, “Do you know why I’ve settled on calling you ‘honey’?”

“Enlighten me, my warrior.”

“Because … that’s what you taste like.” 

Kathryn was puzzled for a moment, then began blushing when she realized what he meant. Chakotay grinned at her. She rolled her eyes. Together, they worked the comforter from out underneath them. She turned so he could remove her necklace, and once he had placed it on the bedside table, he gathered her in his arms and they cuddled until it was time for slumber. 

“Good night, my warrior,” she mumbled sleepily. 

“Good night, honey. I love you.”

Kathryn’s eyes popped open. She smiled beautifully up at him and added, “I love you too.”

They exchanged one final kiss and soon they were both fast asleep. 


End file.
